In the typical building, stadium, factory, or the like, it is frequently necessary to support a large number of tubular conduits from the associated structural components of the building. Frequently, the structure includes a vertically extending supports, typically threaded steel rods, from which suitable brackets can be suspended for holding the associated conduits in parallel relationship to each other. In some applications, the brackets can be provided in a vertically stacked arrangement, whereby plural groups of conduits can be supported, one group above the other, from the ceiling or other location in the structure, as desired.
Heretofore, these types of support arrangements have included support brackets having a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration, with a web portion of the bracket defining a plurality of laterally spaced opening. For use, the support bracket is mounted at its ends to the typical vertical support elements, and individual conduits inserted and “threaded through” the openings defined by the support bracket.
As will be appreciated, assembly in this manner can be time consuming and difficult. In some instances, the conduits may be a number of feet in length, and thus, inserting and feeding each conduit through the associated support bracket can be cumbersome. Aligning and positioning each conduit through more than one support bracket, as may be necessary for providing proper structural support, can further conplicate installation. Because these type of arrangements are frequently positioned at or near the ceiling of a structure, installation can be further complicated as installers work from a ladder, scaffolding, or platforms.
The present invention contemplates an arrangement for supporting plural conduits such as from the ceiling or the like of an associated structure, wherein installation and secure mounting of the conduits is greatly facilitated.